An Unknown Love
by xFanaticAnimations
Summary: .:ONESHOT REQUESTED BY: OtakuGirl347:. Rin is dead, and the fault is taken by a certain teal-haird girl. But, she didn't do it out of hatred or anything! She just wanted Rin to love her back... .:WARNING: Contains Yuri/Character Death:.


**Hey guys! I have a Yuri one-shot for ya'll! ^0^**

**This is Rin X Miku, requested by OtakuGirl347 (sorry it took so long! T^T)**

**Anyways, be warned, this is the creepiest thing I think I have ever thought of, like… ever. But, that's what happens when you watch **_**Law & Order: SVU… **_**You go mad, ya know? .**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Detective Hiyama Kiyoteru walked down the hall of VDA (Vocaloid Detective Agency). He was wearing his normal clothing: a dark brown suit, a navy blue tie, and his special prescription glasses. Next to him walked his partner, Lily. She was 'strutting' down the hall in a dark brown sweater, and a twirling black skirt. They each had straight faces, as if not feeling anything.<p>

They finally stopped at a large pair of double doors, held shut by a padlock. Next to them stood the pairs boss, Dr. Sakine Meito, along with a man around the age of twenty-five, Hatsune Mikuo. Lily stepped forward, "You called us, Mr. Sakine?"

The man nodded, "Yes. We need you to interview Miss Hatsune," He pointed at a teal-haired girl through a screen window, "Her confession can crack our case."

"And the boy?" Kiyoteru pointed at Mikuo, who was sweating buckets. "I'm Miku's brother," He muttered, "The girl who died… she was one of my piano students." The detective gave him a pat on the shoulder, returning a glance to Lily, "Would you like to speak with her?"

"You're the one who works more of the murder cases."

Sighing, Kiyoteru walked into the stone-walled room. He sat at the table with the teal-haired girl, who was quietly starring at her nails. He leaned closer to her, "I'm Mr. Hiyama." Barely noticing the detective, she glance up, "Oh hello. I'm Miku-San!" The girl seemed a little over-excited, considering her charges.

"Look…" Kiyoteru was holding his hands together in a praying position, "All we need is a confession. Did you, or did you not, see Miss Kagamine the day she died?" Miku nodded, "Of course I did." The detective started to become less stressed, "What happened, exactly?"

* * *

><p>Outside of the room, Meito turned up the volume on the speakers, so he could hear the confession clearly. Mikuo looked nervous, "Nothing's going to happen to my sister, right?" Lily patted him, "Whatever she says, will create the consequences."<p>

* * *

><p>"Well," Miku started, looking a bit nervous, "I arrived at Mikuo's house around 12, but he wasn't there, so I just made myself comfortable on the couch. I was watching T.V., and then the doorbell rang." She flicked her fingers around, trying to think of the next details. Kiyoteru edged her to go on. "When I opened the door, little Rin was standing there. I thought Mikuo said he had canceled his lessons for the day, but I just let her in anyways. I got her some tea, and when I told her that she should get comfortable and take her clothes off, she was sad."<p>

"What do you mean by 'sad'?" The detective was trying to supply more information.

"She said she was scared, and asked to go home. But, when she went for the door, I locked it and said that she couldn't leave. When she started to cry, I kissed her, and made her swallow some of those sleeping pills that Mikuo uses." When Miku spoke all of this, she sounded calm.

"After a while, she still didn't wake up, so I just got out one of Mikuo's special suitcases and put her inside. Then, I covered her up with a blanket, and shoved in a stuff bunny." As the teallete continued the rest of the story, her brother looked terrified. His sister glanced up, seeing his saddened face.

Miku slowly walked up to the glass, pressing her hands against it. She made a heart with her hands, saying, "I love you Mikuo, and none of this will ever change that!" She smiled, her teeth glistening in the lamp light. Mikuo was surprised out how… Yandre she appeared to be.

Kiyoteru walked up behind Miku, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Can we talk for a while longer?" She grinned, nodded, and made her way back to the table.

* * *

><p>As Mikuo was about to walk out the agency doors, someone stopped him. It was Lily, "Miku said you mentioned something about canceling lessons?" He sighed, "I said I wouldn't, because I knew she was good with kids, but…" His voice trailed off a little, "I never thought she liked little girls like… that."<p>

Lily sighed, holding the door open for the shocked man. She watched him walk down the road, upset about what had just happened to his sister. Suddenly, Kiyoteru appeared holding a piece of paper. He handed it to the blonde girl.

"_Dear Rin,_

_I hope you're okay. I am sorry for what I did, and I hope that we can be friends. I love you, and I miss you._

_~Miku_

A tear came down Lily's cheek, "She doesn't even know what happened…"

* * *

><p><strong>No, I am not trying to pass off a Yandre!Miku… I just came up with this while watching Law and Order, and was like FECK YA! IT'S MY ONE-SHOT! xD<strong>

**Sorry for the failure, but I hope you enjoy your one-shot OtakuGirl347!**

**R&R plz!**


End file.
